world_of_zurfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Grappler
The Way of the Grappler is a monastic tradition that deals with their enemies without lethal force. They are masters of close combat and actively try to prevent their opponents from running away. While grappling enemies they are able to subdue them in other ways than hitting them untill they fall unconcious. Grappler monks choke or restrain their enemies or they might just throw them somewhere where they want them to be. Those that follow the way of the grappler tend to be pacifists. Preferring to avoid confrontation but when push comes to shove and the monk has taken a hold of you then they sure do pack a punch. You'll be sure that you won't be let go until you've promised to stake your attacks. Features Quick Grab. Starting when you choose this tradition at 3rd level, you have trained to be able to quickly react keep opponents where they are. Whenever you make a grapple check you can use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier for your Athletics check. Additionally you can also make a grapple check as a bonus action or when you make an opportunity attack. Close Quarter Striking. At 3rd level your punches are more effective when you are really close to them. Whenever you are grappling a creature you add your proficiency modifier to the damage of your unarmed strike against the grappled creature. Grappling Techniques. When you reach 6th level you have learned how to most effectively handle grappled enemies. As an action, while grappling a creature, you can choose to take one of the following techniques against the grappled creature. * Choke. '''Using 2 Ki points, you attempt to take your opponent in a choke-hold. The target makes a Constitution Saving Throw, on a failure it takes your Martial Arts die in bludgeoning damage. Additionally the target is now choking. It can survive this way for a number of rounds equal to its Constitution modifier (minimum of 1 round). At the start of its next turn, it drops to 0 hit points and is dying, and it can't regain hit points or be stabilized until it can breathe again. When you choke an enemy this way both of your arms are occupied but as an action you can deal more bludgeoning damage to it equal to your Martial Arts die. When you let the creature go it stops choking. If it is dying and you let go of it it automatically stabilizes and can be woken up as an action or by dealing it damage. This technique has no effect on creatures that do not need to breathe or do not possess a neck. * '''Limb Lock. '''Using 1 Ki point, you attempt to twist one of your opponents limbs or appendages in an uncomfortable manner. The target makes a Dexterity saving throw, on a failure it takes your Martial Arts die in bludgeoning damage. Additionally, the target is now restrained. Every time the target attempts to escape it takes bludgeoning damage equal to your martial arts die, whether it succeeds or fails. When holding a creature in a limb lock both your hands are occupied. * '''Throw. '''Using 1 Ki point, you attempt to throw your opponent. The target makes a Strength Saving throw, on a failure it takes twice your Martial Arts Die in bludgeoning damage and you throw it prone on the ground in an unoccupied space of your choice within 10 feet of you. When you do this your grapple ends. This technique can't be used against creatuers that are prone. '''Advanced Grappling. When you reach 11th level you have mastered your grappling techniques. When a creature is grappled by you it has disadvantage on Strength (athletics) and Dexterity (acrobatics) checks to escape your grapple. You can now also use your action to attempt to grapple creatures within 5 feet of you that are prone on the ground with your legs. When grappling a creature this way you still have your arms free. Additionally, when you use the Throw technique and have the creature land in a space within 5 feet of you you can use your bonus action to attempt to grapple it using your legs. Master Grappler. Upon reaching 17th level your grapples have become even faster and stronger than before. Whenever a creature makes a mellee attack against you you can use your reaction and 2 ki points to grant it disadvantage. If it misses you can attempt to grapple the target. Additionally, you are now able to grapple creature that are no more than two sizes larger than you.